


"If I Just Put Myself Out There"

by OverMaxATDK



Series: Deepened Understanding [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Both are called Byleth until plot reasons, Eventual Relationships, Female Byleth is stingy, Female and Male Byleth coexist, Gen, Humor, Jeralt jokes around more, Male Byleth talks a lot, Mostly Based Off Crimson Flower Route, Mostly Edelgard in the Beginning, Not a lot of Angst (So far), Not entirely Chronological to the game, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Starts off a little fluffy, mostly pre-timeskip, possible rating bump, spoilers for all routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMaxATDK/pseuds/OverMaxATDK
Summary: Byleth had done it. It was time to move on to a new future. As he readied his Sword of the Creator to crack open the dragon's head, his mind raced. Everything the Black Eagles have worked for, culminating in one powerful strike alongside Edelgard.Then everything went black. His heart beat a few times. He couldn't open his eyes.For what only seemed to be a moment, he was stuck in a void, voices coming at him. Then he was there, standing on a dirt path in a sunny Fodlan morning. His hair was back to normal. His Relic, gone. Looking from above was a familiar sight - Garreg Mach Monastery.It was as if no war had occurred, as if Byleth himself had never existed. And when he set his eyes on his father, he knew at least one thing to do. Hide. Or run. Or maybe put himself out there. He didn't have time to decide.Byleth's thoughts raced and his heart pumped faster. One such figure caught his eye. A green-haired woman with the same attire, wearing a coat without the sleeves. A rare sight to behold.A story about two different Byleths trying their best to understand everything.





	1. Not a Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a fanfic in years. Three Houses gave me a bug that I had to get out, and here is this bug. Good or not. Enjoy.  
May or may not continue depending on personal enjoyment and reader enjoyment. You know how it is.

Byleth felt his heart beat. Was he asleep? Was everything over? He swore he could hear Edelgard cry. Edelgard. His soon-to-be wife. He couldn’t make heads or tails of his situation. He and the emperor had finally taken the decisive blow, splitting Seiros’ reptilian head in two. Green blood had spewed everywhere. That’s all he could recall.

“Professor.” He heard a heartfelt voice call out. “Professor, your heart…”

“What?” Byleth let out, his voice echoing in the void. “El, is that…”

“Professor. Professor!” Another voice came in. “I have something to report!”

“Man, this rag really soaks everything in! Been using it for years, now.”

“Caspar?” Byleth muttered. “T-that’s not…”

“I, Ferdinand von Aegir, will help lead Fodlan to a better future! But first, Lorenz and I have a tea time session after dinner.”

Byleth chuckled. “Make sure to give him Bergamot, this time…”

“Professor, would you mind helping us with the play we’re going to do soon? We need some actors, and I think you got some top talent. The strong-silent type.”

“Professor, I have something to ask of you. Flayn has found a golden fish stash near your room as well as several cases of perfume. She has been bringing them one by one to her quarters. Please, if it is your fish, do your best to hide it in a more...hidden location.”

“Hey, kid. One of your sleeves was cut off when I found your coat. Leonie said she was learning how to sew, so I gave it to her.”

“N-no, not Leonie…” Byleth’s voice weakened.

“Professor, I heard about what happened. I got some flowers I grew from the garden. Yeah, I know, I’m outside of my room, but this is...you are important to me.”

“I have learned to tolerate your existence, professor. It would have been best to keep our relationship in such a way. However, I cannot ignore your bond with Edelgard. If she accepts you as her partner, then I shall accept your presence as well. In any moments that you are gone, I will attend to her and…”

His mind became a jumbled mess. The voices hit him one after the other. Everything was still black. He couldn’t tell if he was lying down or floating. His body felt nonexistent. 

The voices stopped, and his vision was distorting. Color faded in. The environment formed around him. The sound of rustling grass soothed his ears. He stood on the middle of a dirt path, and just ahead, lying on a mountain, was Garreg Mach. He examined his clothing. Still the same as always. Clean, with a few stitches here and there. He took a deep breath and realized something. He could hear his heartbeat. A cold sweat came over him, and his heart was racing. How did it come to this? He looked to the towering monastery, his hand roaming his belt. Where the Sword of Creator had been. His fingers twitched. His body felt the need to shut down right then and there, to go back to sleep and wake up in a field with his friends looming over him. However, his only answers lied within the Garreg Mach, and he had to hurry.

\---

“All right, Byleth.” Jeralt looked to his daughter. “When you get there --”

“I know.” Byleth kept her eyes forward. “I know what will happen.”

Jeralt shook his head. “You act like you’re several steps ahead. Don’t get carried away.”

“I won’t. I already know.” Byleth watched the three lords who were a good distance ahead. They did not walk shoulder-to-shoulder. “I will make sure of it. I know I will.”

“You okay?” Jeralt stopped in front of her, his horse blocking her attempts to sidestep. “You’re not acting yourself. Is it about the dream you had about that war?”

“Something like that.” Byleth frowned. “But that’s not important. Let’s go.”

Garreg Mach Monastery. The first time Byleth had ever seen it. But there was no time to take in the view. She narrowed herself on fixing whatever was going to happen. She knew that the three wouldn’t get along. No matter what, they’re the only ones who mattered. Anyone else - an obstacle.

“Kid, your sleeve caught something.” Jeralt swiped some leaves off. “I think you gotta rethink your gear. You sure you don’t want my old stuff?”

Byleth didn’t answer. Instead, she picked up her pace.

\---

Byleth reached the town. He made sure everything was as it should be. Had Garreg Mach been repaired since the final battle? Was Faerghus able to recover? The skies were definitely more lively than they had been in years, and so was the town. Had another few years passed?

He felt his head itch, his nerves on end. An old monk came up to him.

“Excuse me, are you okay? You do not look good.” 

Byleth took a deep breath. “I’m fine. But, I have a question.”

The monk smiled. “Of course, I am here to help you.”

“What year is it?” 

The monk’s smile faded. “Are you sure you are fine? Not that I mean to offend.”

Byleth shook his head. “Never mind that. Who is the archbishop?”

“It is Lady Rhea. Are you new here?” The monk looked around and spotted a formal-looking young man. “Excuse me. Please, help this fellow find his way to the monastery. I must attend to other matters.”

“Anything for the people!” The young man jogged over, his orange hair flopping about. His short, orange hair. “Nice to meet you. I am Ferdinand von Aegir, son of Duke Aegir. I am a student -- are you feeling alright?”

Byleth’s eyes were wide. His heart probably skipped a few beats. He stumbled over to Ferdinand, raising his hands to the student’s hair. 

Ferdinand stepped back. “Wait! What are you doing?!”

“Y-your hair.” Byleth frowned. “It’s short.”

“Short? By some standards, it is far too long.” Ferdinand brushed some hair off his face. “However, at this length, I can convey a sense of youth and nobility. I quite like it.”

“Have you thought of...growing it out?”

“Growing my hair longer than this? I fear that it may simply get in the way. Fighting with long hair can be more intrusive than anything.” Ferdinand’s face softened. “Oh, sorry. I don’t mean to raise my voice. Would you like to follow me to the monastery?”

Byleth looked to the sky for a moment, and back at Ferdinand. “El -- Edelgard fights with her hair down, doesn’t she? As do many other women. I’m sure you will do fine.”

Ferdinand brought a hand to his chin. “You are correct. Maybe if I do grow out my hair, I can stand toe-to-toe with Edelgard! That is enough reason for me! Thank you for the advice…”

Byleth gulped. “I’m just a traveler. No name. Like a nomad.”

“A nomad, you say? I’ve never heard of nomads with no names.” Ferdinand stepped closer. “But it is important I know your name. Formalities are crucial, especially to a --”

“Noble such as yourself. Of course.” Byleth looked back to the front gate. What he saw could stop his heart right then and there. The three lords were walking down the road. Behind them was a tall, brown-haired figure donned in orange. Another approached, one who wore a coat without using the sleeves.

“Sir, do you need to see a healer?” Ferdinand asked. “I can take you to the infirmary if --”

Byleth broke into a sprint. His curiosity and fear peaked. He could hide somewhere in the town. That would be the safer bet. Or he could change out of his clothes, disguise as a monk or a merchant or anyone for that matter. If what he saw was true, his father was still alive. But that other person, that person with a tasteful sense of fashion, was cause for concern. He had to hide somewhere, he had to.

\---

“Did you see that person run? Looked like he had his arms pulled back like this.” Claude imitated. “You think that guy over there scared him off?”

“That is Ferdinand, son of Duke Aegir.” Edelgard sighed. “I hope he is not causing trouble.”

“Trouble?” Dimitri furrowed his brow. “He doesn’t seem to be the person to cause trouble willingly.”

“He can be complicated at times, but he is loyal, I suppose.” Edelgard waved at Ferdinand. “Loyalty may sometimes be a cause for recklessness.”

Claude put his hands behind his head. “Well, I was going to walk on ahead, tell everyone we’re okay and all. But that runner has my interest. You two want to come? It would make a good bonding experience.”

Dimitri surveyed the area. “Our nighttime ambush was enough bonding for us.”

“I agree.” Edelgard picked up her pace to Ferdinand.

Claude elbowed Dimitri. “You sure you don’t want to help us out with this? Edelgard could use some help.”

Dimitri sighed. “Should we not report our safety, first?”

“Come on! I’m sure a knight already has us covered.”

“As much as I would like to engage in a local mystery, it doesn’t seem Ferdinand or anyone is in danger.” Dimitri walked faster. “Good day, I will see you up there.”

“Yeah. Good day indeed, Dimitri.” Claude muttered. He looked back at Edelgard and Ferdinand. The two were walking back to the monastery as well. Claude took one last look at the alley and shrugged. “Guess I’ll go see the others.”

\---

“Who was that orange-haired guy?” Byleth asked.

“I don’t know. Some noble kid, probably.” Jeralt sighed. “Don’t ask too many questions, it’s been way too long since I’ve been here, kiddo.”

“Right. Sorry.” Byleth’s coat sleeve got stuck on a pole. “Damn. Not again.”

“I’m telling you. Just take it off.”

Byleth freed the sleeve and hugged it close. “These help a lot in combat.”

“Oh yeah?” Jeralt grabbed his lance and put the handle through one of the sleeves in a smooth motion. “How’s that for useful?”

Byleth tugged, but no amount helped. She grunted and cursed a few times, eventually deciding to remove the coat. “You saw plenty of times how useful this is.”

“Yeah. Spin attacks? Faking out your enemies? Sweeping the legs with a spin attack?” Jeralt chuckled and sheathed the lance to his horse’s saddle. “You’re a good fighter, but we have to think about the practicalities of our gear, especially against more experienced enemies.”

“You always tell me this. And I have done well with this coat for a few years now. I know how to handle it. In any realistic situation, no one would be in the right mind to commit to such a suicidal maneuver.”

“Then why didn’t you counterattack?” Jeralt smirked. “Remember, in any situation, be at the ready. Even if it is someone you know. No matter how strange or dangerous things may seem.”

“Then I would have killed you.” Byleth continued down the road. “There are some holes in that advice.”

Jeralt let out a deep breath and pet his horse. “Sorry, didn’t mean to talk about spin attacks like that. I know we practiced a lot.”

“Father,” Byleth tugged Jeralt’s shoulder, “lead the way.”

“Afraid you’re gonna get lost? I think someone is just a little nervous, that’s all.” Jeralt spoke to his horse.

Byleth blinked, her wide green eyes blank. “No. Not really.”

\---

“If I’m correct. I have gone back in time.” Byleth said, hiding under his coat. He peaked out of the alley, spotting Jeralt and the other person. “Or this is a side effect due to Sothis’...”

Byleth went silent, listening to any abrupt comments or complaints.

“Due to Sothis’ disappearance, and…” Byleth put a hand over his heart. “Maybe Divine Pulse has another aspect to it? No, that doesn’t make sense. Unless Sothis used the last of her Divine Pulse. That makes more sense.”

“Kid, you really gotta stop talking to yourself.” A grizzled man came up behind him. “Anyway, I have my eye on a prize. Do yourself a favor and get out of my way.

“Why are you telling me this instead of knocking me out and dragging me away?”

“...Quiet, kid.” The grizzled man pointed at a silver-haired boy at a bookstand. “Just buyin’ a rare book. Borrowing, and all that.”

“Renting books is a pretty good idea.” Byleth nodded. “You are right, though. I have to stop talking to myself. Ever since that day, I feel more --”

“Yeah, whatever kid.” The man clicked his tongue. “Damn, he didn’t buy it. Guess I’ll come back again. Don’t tell anyone about this, and I’ll leave you clean. Ya got that?”

Byleth stood up. “That’s Ashe! I can’t believe he’s...still...alive 

“What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know, and I want to find out. Thanks for helping me notice.”Byleth put on his coat, his sleeves flapping in the wind. “I can make things right. If I just put myself out there.”

With a triumphant tug of his collar, he walked out of the alley, giving a short wave to the man behind him.


	2. Becoming Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is not comfortable with her new job
> 
> Other Byleth makes severely bad decisions.

“I’m becoming a professor?” Byleth crossed her arms. “I would’ve preferred to be a knight.”

“I understand dealing with brats can be stressful, but you should take it. It might be fun.” Jeralt browsed some of the concoctions at the market. “I think they have medicine to help you out if you get any headaches.”

“I don’t need those remedies.” Byleth sighed. “I haven’t decided which class to teach, let alone whether or not I want to teach.”

“The mercenary life is manageable, but trust me on this one. Being a professor might just be what you need.” Jeralt bought a few vulneraries, handing a box over to Byleth. “Here, for future uses. Next time, you’ll pay for yourself.”

Byleth carried the box on her shoulder. “How much is the pay?”

“It’s steady. Might not be as much as a merc, but it’s steady. At least, from what I’ve heard from Alois.”

“If a knight pays more, can I change?”

“I can assure you, a knight does not pay more. And we’re always out on the field doing whatever Rhea - Lady Rhea wants us to do.”

“Sounds like a life for me.”

Jeralt smirked. “It is. But it’s not the life you need. So, go on. Make your decision.”

Byleth looked up at the sky. Orange, purples, and blues mixed with each other, the sun getting ready to hide. “I haven’t met the students, yet.”

“What?” Jeralt groaned. “Weren’t you supposed to meet them hours ago? Come on, kid, you should be on top of that.”

“I only spoke to Edelgard for about a few seconds.”

“What about the Riegan kid and Blaiddyd?”

“Nope.”

“Byleth.” Jeralt pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have a mission to do tomorrow. You’re a grown woman, and I won’t be there to guide you or lecture you the entire time.”

“Lecture?” Byleth looked at the ground. “Isn’t that what professors do?”

“Saints, help me.” Jeralt pat her back. “I’m heading to the dining hall then I’m going to sleep. If you need anything, wake up early, as usual.”

“Got it, Jeralt.”

“Ugh.” Jeralt walked away. “Too tired for this…”

Byleth stared at him with blank eyes as he left. The corner of her lips twitched, feeling a little giddy after that. “Victory.”

After a few minutes of browsing, Byleth walked up the stairs and was greeted by an enthusiastic voice.  
“Greetings! You must be the new professor --”

“Bye.” Byleth walked passed him.

“Wait, professor! I’m just here to tell you…” His voice quiet down as Byleth continued on.

\---

“Did you speak with the professor yet, your majesty?” Claude saluted at Edelgard. “How long are you going to stay here?”

Edelgard peeked behind her. The Black Eagle students were waiting as patiently as possible. “As long as we need to. What of you, Claude? Looking for a way out as usual?”

“No way. You know me. I wouldn’t shirk my duties as house leader.” Claude yawned and stretched. “But...Hilda has gone somewhere. Lorenz is at my neck as usual, and everyone else is doing what they usually do.”

Claude awaited a response from Edelgard, but nothing came. She seemed zoned out.

“Well, I just wanted to check on you. It’s what friends do.”

“I would not deem us to be friends.” Edelgard perked up when she saw a certain black coated figure enter the entrance hall. “If you would excuse me, Claude.”

“Ouch, okay. Wait a second.” Claude watched as Edelgard picked up speed. “Damn, she’s going to nab that professor first, isn’t she?”

\---

“Dedue, have you seen a green-haired mercenary walk around? I’ve been trying to find her.” Dimitri descended the 2nd floor, walking behind his towering vassal.

“I have not. Is this an important matter?”

“Yes it is.” Dimitri walked into the entrance hall, spotting a familiar person wandering around like a lost child. “He looks familiar.”

“Hm.”

“Something wrong, Dedue?”

“Your Highness.” Dedue held a cold stare at the black-coated figure. 

The figure looked back and forth. 

\---

Byleth felt a bead of sweat reach his chin.

“Excuse me.” Dimitri and Dedue approached. “Do you need help?”

“No. Not at all.” Byleth composed himself. “I am just...nostalgic.”

“Nostalgic, you say? You’ve been here before?”

“Maybe.” Byleth muttered.

“What was that?” Dimitri stepped closer. The Blaiddyd narrowed his eyes. “You look familiar. That coat of yours is…”

Dedue stepped between the two. “Your Highness, he does not seem stable. Please, stand behind me.”

Dimitri sighed. “Dedue, please. He is only a visitor. Leave him be.”

Dedue looked down on Byleth. “State your reasons.”

“My reasons?”

The sound of rushing heels echoed in the hall. “Dimitri, your vassal is disturbing our new professor.” 

“This is not the new professor. He is obviously not a woman.” Dimitri stepped in front of Dedue. “Right? You are not a woman?”

“I’m not. And I am not the new professor.” Byleth crossed his arms. “What is your professor’s name?”

“Byleth Eisner.” Edelgard said, confronting him. “Your attire is interesting. Are you a knight?”

“Just a traveler. Like, a mercenary.” Byleth tried to smile. It was her. It really was her. But...at the same time, it wasn't. He felt the urge to reach out and hug her, tell her what happened. But deep down, he knew.

Edelgard crossed her arms. “You wear the same clothing as our new professor. Are you part of the Blade Breaker’s group?”

“Blade Breaker?” Byleth tried to keep his voice steady. “N-never heard of him. However, I'm something of a Blade Breaker myself."

The hall went silent, the two house leaders exchanging a glance.

“S-surely a mercenary as donned as yourself would know about the Blade Breaker.” Dimitri chuckled lightly. “Even lowly bandits know his name.”

“Well, I’m no lowly bandit.” Byleth stepped back. “If you would excuse me, I have to go to the marketplace and buy some...tea.”

“Tea?” Edelgard said. “I’ve yet to see a tea merchant in the monastery. The smith would be a much more preferable stop, for a Blade Breaker such as you.”

Byleth's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. “Yes, tea. I will be off now. Goodbye. I will also consider the smith. Thank you.” He turned around and sprinted off, bumping into a few monks and students. 

\---

He needed to change his name. He needed a new identity. Someone would eventually ask his name. If another Byleth Eisner truly walked these grounds, he could not go another day.

“A name, a name.” He repeated to himself. At the corner of his eye, he spotted a kid carrying a small axe. “You there, I need a name.”

“Yes?” The kid turned around, his dark skin and orange eyes glistening. “Who are you?”

“Great.” Byleth whispered. 

“Do you need a name still?” Cyril set his axe down and pulled out a paper. “I’ve been practicing my writing for Lady Rhea.”

“No, no. Go on. Don’t want to interrupt your work.”

Cyril folded the piece of paper and went off without a word.

Byleth looked at the axe Cyril had left. "Not again." He thought. 

It was nearing evening, and he needed a new identity, now. 

“Ah! It’s you again.” A noble voice called out.

“Ferdinand?”

“Yes, you were the lost fellow at the town. Do you still need help? Perhaps, a guide?

“Shouldn’t you be at class?”

Ferdinand shook his head. “We are still seeking a new professor. Instead, it seems we have gotten a new student.”

Byleth had a lump in his throat. "I can be the new professor. I can do it. I can do it!" He thought.

“Ferdinand!” A shout came from the stables. A short, blue-haired student jumped down from the top of the market stairs. “Ferdinand, we got the new professor!”

“What?” Ferdinand smiled. “Who is it?”

“Come on! See for yourself!” Caspar tried wrapping his arm around Ferdinand. “She’s pretty young, but - I don’t know - I have a good feeling about this!”

“Ah!” Ferdinand turned around and looked at Byleth. “I still require your name.”

“Ferdinand! We have to hurry. Dinner’s goin’ on soon, and I heard the new professor is treating us.”

Byleth fumbled for a name. Robby? Marcus? Byle? No, that one is terrible.

“My name is...B…B. Eisner.” He shook his head. “Yes, my name is in fact, B. Eisner.”

Ferdinand nodded and flashed a smile. “It is nice to meet you, B. Eisner!” 

With that, Caspar dragged him away. Fortunately, all eyes were on the two. 

"B. Eisner. Is that right? Maybe I can fuse them, like Beisner?" B. Eisner thought. "Hm. Doesn’t seem right. Maybe I’ve made a mistake. I should head to my room. That’s a good idea."

\---

“I hope I didn’t make a mistake.” Byleth exited the dining hall with the Black Eagle students. Dinner itself was uneventful, except for the amount of food she had eaten. Caspar insisted for a small eating tournament, and she had the displeasure being an attendant alongside that meat slab, Raphael. 

The students were irritating - brats, as her father said. She wasn’t sure if she chose the right class. She mostly joined just because of Edelgard. 

It just seemed to be the right choice. She had reasoned. Something about the white-haired leader captivated her. 

Everyone departed to their rooms except that certain student.

“Professor, may I speak to you?”

"No, I want to sleep." Byleth thought, her eyes feeling heavy.

“It is about the difficulty to find you. I’m concerned if that will be a problem in the future. I understand that you are my superior, but --”

“Yes, I am your superior. And I’m tired.” Byleth pointed up to her quarters. “I will speak to you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

She heard Edelgard bumble some words, but the house leader had nothing to say. 

Byleth sighed, looking up at the night sky. "I’m a professor, now. I can say no or yes. Nothing in between." As she continued to her room, she heard footsteps retreat around the corner. Following that was the rustling of thick cloth. She unsheathed the sword from her side and approached.

“Hey, you there.”

Byleth pointed the tip of the sword right at a kid’s forehead. “Who are you?”  
The boy seemed unphased, although a bit shaky. “Have you seen my axe? I need it for work.”

Byleth let out a deep breath and sheathed her sword. “I haven’t. And you should be asleep.”

“No, I shouldn’t.” The boy said. “Lady Rhea gave me things to do. And I have to do it for her.”

“Right. Move along.” Byleth shooed him away. “Don’t come back to me. I’ll never have your little kid hatchet.”

“Oh.” The boy walked away, almost as if he were on a preset trail. “Hey, you there. Have you seen my axe?”

“No, I have not.” Edelgard said. “I’m afraid you will not find it at this time. Another child could have taken it. Or the smith kept it in her shop.”

“Right! The marketplace. Thanks, lady.” 

Byleth cursed under her breath. “Edelgard, are you following me?”

“Yes, I suppose you can say that.” The house leader walked up to Byleth. “I couldn’t help but notice you had your sword out. Is there trouble?”

“No, just a nighttime tradition.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, that is so. Now leave me be, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Byleth made her way to her room. Just as she was going to open the door, she heard Edelgard follow her.

“I have something to tell you that may be important.”

\---

B. Eisner clutched the axe tied to his belt. He also had a map in his pocket and a book of sorcery he held under his arm. He hid under his coat, a habit that he for some reason grew during his time with Edelgard and the Strike Force. Also, it was funny for the town children.

“How important is it?” The woman at his room said. “How about this - come into my room, and we can talk.”

B. Eisner felt his stomach sink. 

“Is that not inappropriate, professor?” Edelgard’s voice rose just a bit. “I can tell you here.”

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be. And it’s cold. So, just tell me what’s on your mind in the next...ten seconds.”

“Only ten?”

“Time’s ticking.”

“There is a person running around with the same clothing as you and I think you should look into the matter. I think he may be still around.”

“Alright. Time’s up. Go on now.”

“Thank you, professor. Have a good --” The doors slammed closed. “Have a goodnight…”

B. Eisner’s skin crawled. He was found out. He wanted to turn the corner so badly. Maybe end this professor, this Byleth’s life and take over. She was such a...was a bit cold. How could she treat people like that? Especially a person as important as El. 

B. Eisner put a hand to his forehead. “No, I can’t do it. I can’t be with her. She’s not eighteen, yet What is Fodlan’s age restriction anyway? It doesn’t matter. Can’t do it at all. This isn’t where I belong. She’s waiting for me back at Enbarr. I have to get back. This is turning for the worst. I still have a play to do for the opera company. I still have so much to do, and I’m stuck here...”

“Hey.” The doors swung open. “Whoever is whispering out there, I’m going to stab you with my sword.”

The doors were left open, and stomping footsteps got closer. The sound of steel being tapped on a wall was as clear as day. She was outside. Instinctually, B. Eisner scurried further into the alley, using his black coat to hide him in the shadows. He found a corner that he felt perfectly hid him. He peeked through the opening through his sleeve, looking at the new professor coated in moonlight.

B. Eisner felt something. He couldn’t put a pin on it, but there was something off. Usually this would be the time when he talked to Sothis. He had to respond before. Was this Byleth different?

\---

“Byleth, Byleth!” Sothis’ voice rang. “There’s nothing there, just go back to sleep!”

Byleth didn’t respond. Instead, she sheathed her sword and walked back as if nothing happened. At the corner of the room was that little girl again. That little girl she had tried her best to stow away or ignore.

“You are insufferable!” Sothis pointed. “You need to get your act together.”

Byleth removed her gear and slipped into her night clothes. She kept her mouth zipped the entire time.

“You were right, you are a demon.” Sothis threw her hands up. “Are you still angered by my time manipulation? I saved your life, you know.”

Byleth threw her sheathed sword onto the bed and hopped on, her feet on the pillow side.

“And why do you sleep like that? You could at least move the pillow to your head. That’s what they are for!”

“How can I get you to shut up.” Byleth hid under the blanket.

“You can’t silence me, I’m always with you and...and…” Sothis yawned. “And you will understand...to…”

Byleth sighed and went to sleep. She held her sword close, just in case.


	3. B. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B. Eisner has some company at night.

B. Eisner exited the monastery in the dead of night. It was...peaceful, to say the least. The monastery had been his home for so long. Now, he had to sneak around like a lost orphan. Kind of like the ones after the Remire Village incident --

“Hold on.” He thought. “If things are happening as they should be, then wouldn’t everything happen again?”

Hopefully not. If he had to experience everything again --

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense.” He muttered. “I’m not me. I’m not this Byleth. Sothis isn’t with me, and I can finally live my life as a regular person.”

A wave of enthusiasm came over him.

“All I have to do is change my gear and everything should go well.” He fiddled with his coat, putting his arms through the actual sleeves. “Yes, this may look good enough. But I have to sew these holes closed.”

“Sir! What are you doing?” 

“Wait, I know that voice.” He turned around, spotting a certain gatekeeper. 

“Are you lost? Are you a thief?”

B. Eisner couldn’t help but smile. “Gatekeeper, it’s nice to see you.”

“Oh.” The gatekeeper stood straight. “Nice to see you too! State your reasons, night dweller!”

“Just taking a night stroll. Also, you should lower your voice. I’m not a threat.”

“Then what are you?”

“I’m -- I was…” B. Eisner ran a hand through his hair. “I was a candidate to become the new professor.”

“Wow!” The gatekeeper pumped his fist. “So, why didn’t they take you?”

“Um…”

“Sorry, I’m not being too intrusive, am I?”

“No, not at all. I just didn’t want it and someone took the position first.” B. Eisner took a seat at the market stairs. “Want to take a seat with me?”

“I’d much rather stand, but thanks for the request.” The gatekeeper looked side to side. “But I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have company for the night shift.”

B. Eisner’s smile couldn’t get any better. The gatekeeper took a seat with a relaxing sigh.

“How has your gatekeeping been?” 

The gatekeeper turned to him with bright eyes and a grin. “It’s been great! I met the new professor for about a second, and everyone is looking forward to working with Jeralt the Blade Breaker! And this year's classes are loaded with important figures. I mean, they usually are, but...that's how it is so far!"

“Sounds exciting. How was the new professor for the one second you knew her?”

“She seemed to be in a hurry. Business-like, if that’s what people call it. Not that I mind. I’m like that too! But sometimes I get carried away with how much I talk, and it’s not often that I talk this much, so --” The gatekeeper groaned. “Sorry, I’m doing it again.”

“Don’t be sorry. If I was in your position, I would talk endlessly if I had the chance.”

“That’s interesting. When I first saw you, I never thought you would be the one to talk a lot. There’s something about you I can’t quite pin down.”

“What do you mean?”

The gatekeeper hummed. “I feel like I’ve met you before.”

B. Eisner frowned. “Maybe. Perhaps we have exchanged glances before?”

“No, no. It’s a little...more than that.” The gatekeeper looked to the sky and shot up to his feet. “Sorry! I have to continue my patrol, it was nice talking to you.”

“Right, it was nice talking to you...again.” B. Eisner’s voice faded. “So much for night shift company.”

With a quick salute, the gatekeeper continued his nightly routine. He walked down to the marketplace, did a roundabout, and walked back up the stairs to the pond. 

B. Eisner had never seen the gatekeeper commit to a night patrol. It wasn’t strange by any means. It was actually uplifting. This young man was truly committed to his job - to his fate.

“Fate. If my fate is to be here...then possibly I have done something wrong in my previous life.”

His breathing staggered. His voice was wavering. “I wonder how everyone is doing. It’s nice to see everyone, still alive, still innocent. But this...this still isn’t right. Why am I here? Will Dorothea get mad at me for not being at the play? What will Fodlan be like without me? What will Edelgard do without me...I mean.”

"Hello."

B. Eisner snapped behind him. There was that white-haired student. Again. Student, not emperor. Not wife. Student.

“Y-yes?”

“You are that man? The other Blade Breaker, correct?” Edelgard stood at the top of the stairs. “I couldn’t help but notice you come over here.”

“T-that was a good while ago.” B. Eisner stood and dusted off his coat.

“I see you are using your sleeves. Unlike a certain professor I know.”

“Oh, really?” He stifled a giggle. “You speak with some spite.”

“It is not spite. More so concern. May I join you?”

His heart beat. “Why join me? I’m just some stranger.”

“Yes, well. You are an interesting stranger.”

“How’d you get past the gatekeeper?” 

“He is a very understanding person.” 

B. Eisner thought about mentioning it. The nightmares, the life he had with her. Edelgard's painting of him. The art lessons she took with Bernadetta to fix the painting, only to find out that Edelgard had been good at painting for a long time and finally completed an amazing portrait. How he told her to change the Black Eagle Strike Force name and no matter how much he insisted she never did.

But he had to say something. Something to shoo her away. “I didn’t take you to be one to look for company during the night.”

Edelgard hummed. “Yes, it is rather strange of me. But...there is an odd feeling about you. Something about the way you are composed and the way you act.”

There it was again. Why would they feel strange about him? Was he too important for the world to even be left alone? He felt his head strain. Only for a moment, things were looking up, but now…

“I don’t think you should be talking to me.” B. Eisner walked down the stairs. “Just for your own sake, okay?”

“...I suppose you are right. I don’t know what came to me. Forget I was here.”

“I will.”

The last thing he heard was Edelgard’s footsteps, slow and off beat. They faded away after a while.

“I’m just a stranger.” B. Eisner formed a small smile. “She shouldn’t go up to someone like me. Especially at this point in time.”

He sat there for a while. Even if he apparently had a new life, something held him down. He could just let things run as they should, but would that mean his father would die again? Would Fodlan be put into an exhausting war? Would any of that happen?

From the moment Sothis entered his life, he knew he was meant to do something. He couldn’t sneak around forever. If what he learned over time, delaying the inevitable was just not an option. A strong force pulled at him, spiritually, mentally, and physically. Maybe if he tagged along in this adventure, he would learn something. 

Risks are meant to be taken. He thought. And whether they will be taken now or later - well, that was left to the next few days or weeks or months.

“No, no.” He let out. “Now or never. Now OR never. Starting with sewing these coat sleeves. Have to find Bernie. ”

He got up to his feet, but squatted back down. “I need to set my priorities straight. Bern should be about...priority number three. But what should I do first?”

Then a torch lit up in his head. He looked into his coat and dug into his deep pockets - a more comfortable solution compared to the large bag he had carried, or the wheelbarrow he had used. At some point, the amount of stuff he had was simply not right.

“I can be a lost-and-found. Wonderful idea, Eisner.” He smiled to himself. “Now everyone will be a priority. Actually, I still need a place to stay. I also need a steady pay that’s not being a merc or a professor. Hm, seems like I got my work cut out for me.”


End file.
